galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Elf
The Sixth House went to the west and found the lands between the peaks. This land swallowed them and would not allow them to leave. This place was not enough for all of the House, and they began killing each other and using profane magics and performed dark acts. Their blood spilled across the land and turned it to red clay. Shoral came to them directly and taught the Sixth House to live and work together. "Let all do as they please, lest it harm none unwilling." They were moved by his words that their lives went further back than even before. Their lives became free and they never again fought without cause. And they were the Eldagar. - ''Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Blood elves are slightly taller than humans and less muscular. They are far heartier than normal elves, but physically they don't show it as much since they tend to be a bit weaker on average than other races of their size, so they retain the visual frailty of elves, but are actually tougher. Their skin tans easily, but they are naturally very pale. When pale, their veins are visible through their skin. This isn't entirely common since a lot of blood elves know that it is not a physically pleasing to many other races like it is a blood elf. When they tan they gain the complexion of other humans and elves, and they can range from their pale almost completely white skin to the darkest of browns, Despite the ability to look like most other elf, it is easy to distinguish a blood elf from another elf. Their nails, eyes, lips, and hair are all some sort of variation of red. Society & Culure Society The traditional home land of the Blood Elves is Agaramala. It is no wonder that this place of exquisite beauty was chosen by them to live. Its red rock, towering mesas, and beautifully cut land is a sight to behold. Some would say that the blood elf cities have loose moral standards, and those people would be correct. Blood elves, however, will argue that they only seek to enjoy their lives. A blood elf society's purpose is to provide pleasure to all those who seek it. As long as the pleasure does not hamper another being's quest for pleasure. Drugs, sex, relaxation, alcohol, fighting, games, and anything else that one could find enjoyable are common in a blood elf society. It is normal for blood elves to be bisexual their entire lives. In fact, many blood elf "families" will comprise of several individuals that are all "married." Marriage is different to a blood elf. It only means that they are dedicated to providing pleasure to their family. This pleasure can be more than sex. One could offer their skills as a chef for their family and enjoy providing the pleasure of a delicious meal to the ones it cares about. The marriage also does not mean they cannot seek out pleasure, or provide pleasure to or from others. Absolutely any activity is normally legal as long as the other person or people involved consent to it. A blood elf uses its scent ability to find objects of pleasure as well, and they can smell other creature's blood. They use it to find suitable mates and when one is found it is said that he or she has "strong blood." Also a creature that has proven itself strong in combat can be given the same compliment. Blood holds a very key role in blood elf society. They view it as the strength of a person, the stronger the individual, the stronger their blood. Blood is not something that is passed down from one's parents like most races believe. It is something that is earned. Blood is a powerful substance if taken from a powerful creature. If the person is weak, their blood is weak. Strength, however, is not only found in martial or magical prowess. While many blood elves find pleasure in the heat of battle, strong blood is not limited to those that can fight. Strong blood can be found in a talented artist, a caring mother, or a gifted lover. Religion While many more prudish races would view a blood elf as a sinner, they are in no way evil. Most blood elves actually seek to help others do enjoyable things. They are inherently good creatures. They also believe in a live and let live type of attitude and are therefore chaotic. Blood elf beliefs are generally centered around Shoral, who is seen as both male and female and promotes happiness and the unending pursuit of it. Shoral also promotes the idea of strong blood and will ask for blood sacrifices. However, they are entirely animal unless the intelligent creature is completely willing. It also does not have to be enough blood to kill the creature, and many blood elves offer their own blood to Shoral. Some more masochistic blood elves will even revere the Riona, while others will follow love as taught by Sheila. Relations Blood elves tend to form opinions of other races dependent on how much that race enjoys themselves, and makes others happy. Gnomes and halflings are generally admired because they do the things they like and can be frequently found enjoying their life. They are free spirited and open to many different things. Dwarves are looked upon with pity. Their lives are so rigid and structured that it's hard to imagine any joy coming from digging in the earth. However, it's understood that dwarves like it, so who are they to deny them what they enjoy. Humans are the most liked by blood elves. Not only do they love to enjoy themselves, they often do it in a far shorter amount of time than an elf. Humans frequently go to blood elf cities seeking enjoyment of all kinds and blood elves are happy to oblige. It's no surprise that the majority of Ultramar's half elves are born of a human relation with a blood elf. Adventurers It is not uncommon to see blood elves traveling around the world. With the desire to find pleasure and happiness, a blood elf could seek it anywhere. Whether they want money, power, or love, anywhere they go could yield enjoyment, and with their positive outlook on all things, it is no wonder they get along with almost anyone they come across. Racial Traits *'+2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength:' Blood elves are tough and friendly, but the are physically weak. *'Medium:' Blood elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Blood elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Blood elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Scent:' Blood elves have scent. *'Blood Magic:' Blood elves may deal 1d4 damage to themselves as a swift action and receive a +1 to caster level on any spell they cast for that round. *'Keen Senses:' Blood elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Weapon Familiarity: Blood elves are proficient with scimitars, rapiers, and falchions and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'''Languages: Blood elves begin play speaking Common and Huanthi. Blood elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan.